Incredible
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: Baggy stumbles across a rarity and grants a wish. Baggy/OC Rated M for Sex and Language. More smut for my boy.


**Yes another Baggy fic. I promise I'll move on eventually. **

* * *

><p><em>What does she have that I don't have? <em>The thought was bitter and angry, making her hands shake ever so slightly. She'd been watching him for weeks and had never gotten a second glance. The shot in her hand felt like it weighed a ton and when he approached the bar, she tossed it into her mouth, hoping the burning liquid would the erase the scene in front of her. His back was to her as he spoke in low rumbles to the blonde on the stool.

All others would be drooling over Darley. She glanced over at the table where he sat with his crew. It made sense. He was tall, muscular, dark, and dangerous; that's what every girl wishes for. But not her. A goofy laugh tinkled her ears and she flinched. The blonde was only talking to him because he was a member of the gang. _I'm not so superficial._

The youngest one, Joe, caught her eye and she looked away. She'd been staring at the bar too long; it was time to go. Uncrossing her legs, she stood and placed a few bills on her table, nodding in the direction of the barmaid. His sister. She was careful to tip her nicely.

* * *

><p>Joey watched as the black-haired woman rose with an inaudible sigh. He'd just happened to glance her way when she'd been staring and her eyes had said it all.<p>

"Joe!" Someone smacked his head and he spun around in his seat.

"Shit! What?" He growled. Bodie snorted.

"I asked ya if you was comin'." They'd been planning to hit a strip joint, something they did every once in a while to liven up the routine. Danny would be pissed if she ever found out; but in truth, it got him so riled he couldn't wait to go home and jump her. So in a sense, it was in both of their interests for him to go. He nodded and Billy rose from the booth, prompting the rest to follow. Quickly, Joey strut across the floor to the bar and tapped Baggy's shoulder. The man looked at him and made a face.

"What, Joe? I'm busy." He motioned with his eyes to the blonde he was currently wooing. She still had her legs crossed on the stool and his hand was timidly resting on her knee. Joey rolled his eyes.

"You know that girl?" He asked, pointing towards the exit. The girl with onyx hair was almost out of sight, ducking through the men that crowded the bar. Baggy studied her retreating figure and shook his head.

"No." Joey clapped him on the shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"She was eyeballin' you for a half hour until you started playin' with this one." Baggy's brows lifted and he glanced towards the door again.

"Yeah?" He asked. Joey nodded.

"And I think I've seen her here before." Billy walked by and Joey started beside him, wagging his eyebrows at Baggy as the rest of the gang retreated out the front.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it." She swore, dropping her keys on the ground beside her car. Baggy carefully sidled up to the vehicle and had to cough to cover a moan. Her ass was fantastic, sitting up at attention as she bent over to scoop her keys from the asphalt. The girl spun as she stood up, blushing instantly as she recognized him.<p>

"Oh. Sorry." She muttered.

"Do I know you?" He asked, tilting his head with a crooked smile. She flushed further, the skin on her neck turning red with her face.

"No. I'm just—" Baggy took a step closer. She was just beautiful. Her eyes were a shiny grey, darting nervously away from his gaze as he examined her.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you before." He murmured, almost to himself. It was true, how had he not seen this girl? If he'd caught her watching him, like Joey claimed, he wouldn't have wasted his time on the boring blondes that paraded around the Four Roses. She smiled lightly and coughed a small laugh.

"I went to high school around here." She answered. He shook his head.

"No way." He whispered. Baggy took a step closer and the girl took a deep breath, looking up at him with wide eyes. He'd remember someone this gorgeous from high school. Hell, he remembered the ugly girls from high school. She nodded and a smile played on her lips.

"I was chubby, quiet…" She gestured to her head. "Blonde." Baggy studied her face and that was when he realized how close he'd gotten. Their bodies were barely a foot apart and he'd nearly backed her into the side of her car.

"Melanie." He whispered, grasping for the phantom name in his memory. It started with an 'M'; he knew that much. She laughed and he grinned while the sound sent shivers down his spine.

"Morgan." She murmured, chuckling to herself. Baggy widened his grin and moved closer, her eyes were coaxing him forward in a way he'd never seen.

"Morgan Sells." He remembered, whispering her name with a throaty voice. "Were you goin' ta leave this early Morgan?" He asked, pulling out all the stops with his seduction. She was gorgeous and totally eating him up.

"Not if you ask me to stay." She replied. Baggy's eyebrows rose out of surprise. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. This girl wanted his attention.

"Let me buy you a drink then." He purred. Morgan nodded and the two walked back towards the bar. He snuck a few glances at her as they made their way side-by-side to the front door. Her jeans were modest, fit for comfort rather than display, and her grey v-neck t-shirt framed her chest loosely; just enough to keep a man guessing. When they stepped inside the bar, he was sure to cast a glance down her butt once more as she passed him. That was one thing Baggy could never resist: a girl with a full ass.

"Hey Tiff, can I get a beer and…" He looked to Morgan as they sat down at an empty table. She smiled.

"A beer is fine, thanks." She said to his sister. Tiffany smiled and flashed her brother a quick glance. They could communicate in a matter of seconds and her eyes said she approved.

"Alright, two beers, comin' right up." She said with a wink, making her way back to the bar. Morgan swiped her bangs from her face and their eyes locked. Her face flushed again and he wanted to yank her from her seat, devour her with the lust he'd been kindling all night. But this girl wasn't another slut hanging around for a piece of the Darley gang. This was one he wanted to savor. Maybe more than once.

After a few rounds, they were both relaxed and smiling, laughing openly about memories from school. Most of which ended with Baggy being hauled from class. Morgan had been in more of his classes than he'd remembered and he felt stupid, trying desperately to recall the tall, awkward blonde girl that sat in the back. Those days it had been all about smoking pot behind the gym and sneaking out during detention to find Billy in the parking lot.

"Did you ever get expelled?" She said with a swig of her beer. Baggy grinned and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Don't think they had a chance." Morgan swallowed and nodded, her smile receding from her eyes.

"You dropped out." He took a drink, emptying his sixth beer for the night. Tiffany had been good to him, but she had started to take her time between refills.

"Yeah. Jun—"

"Junior year." She chimed, blushing instantly as they simultaneously spoke. Baggy felt like a school kid, realizing for the first time that a girl had a crush on him. Morgan took another drink, nervously glancing away. He couldn't help it. His body shot from his chair and his hand snaked behind her neck, pulling her into him. Morgan's lips were soft and warm and he wanted more, much more. His kiss became engulfing and urgent while she responded, setting her beer down to tug on his t-shirt, drawing him closer. Baggy positioned himself between her knees, hungrily opening his mouth to dart his tongue through her lips. It was better than he'd imagined, her smooth lips and tangy taste. She lifted herself forward, balancing on the front of her chair. Each kiss made his stomach flex and his hands cradled her head, drawing her in deeper as he inhaled through his nose. Morgan pulled away and looked at him, her eyes drooping with lust as he panted.

"I've wanted that for years." She whispered. He grinned, laughing lightly with his heavy breaths.

"As good as you hoped?" He asked, running a finger over her jaw. She nodded emphatically, tugging him in slowly.

"Better." She murmured, cutting off her words as she pressed her lips to his, meeting him as hungrily as he'd attacked before. Her tongue became increasingly more aggressive, darting into his mouth and stroking, teasing. Baggy's hands crept to her knees, running up her thighs until he held her ass in both palms, pulling her into his hips. Lips burning, they consumed each other, kissing with plunging tongues and closed eyes. Tiffany grinned from the bar, watching her brother make out in the corner like a horny teenager.

Morgan tugged lightly on his fauxhawk, angling him to the side and he drifted down her throat, sucking with buzzing lips.

"Take me home." She whispered, tilting her mouth towards his ear. He kissed her hard, moaning lightly as he pulled her from the chair and settled her on the floor. His apartment was only a short drive.

* * *

><p>When she settled back onto his bed, Baggy felt a strange sensation creep over him. He was…nervous? Morgan was looking up at him, red mouthed and heavy lidded; this girl was excited, thrilled even, to be living her high school fantasy. His performance was critical.<p>

Baggy lifted his shirt over his head, revealing the lean frame beneath. He wasn't as ripped as Billy, but he had a flat stomach and tight pecks, topped by strong shoulders. His tattoos ran over his left peck and across his neck, the black ink standing out from his fair skin. He crawled over his bed, flexing his belly as he approached. Morgan reached up and traced a finger over the tattoos, taking him in like a masterpiece.

"When did you get these?" She asked shyly. His thighs were on either side of her left leg as he hovered, leaning in for another kiss on her swollen lips.

"Since I had the dough." He said with a dark chuckle. Billy could get you into any parlor in town, regardless of your age. Morgan rubbed her hand down his chest and around his back, pulling him closer. Her touches were so light, he felt like a kid, screwing in the back of a van. He played with the bottom of her shirt, running his fingertips up her skin to lift it over her abdomen. She shivered as he went and Baggy groaned, revealing two beautiful breasts nestled in a white bra. She was the polar opposite of anything he'd ever had and it was thoroughly arousing. Morgan lifted her arms and he removed her shirt, immediately kissing her with a hungry moan. Going this slow was difficult; he'd grown accustomed to bending women over and taking what he wanted without working for it. He'd become a one trick pony.

"I like this thing." Morgan said softly, running a hand over his blond fauxhawk. He'd originally gone for the legit look, but the upkeep was a pain so he let it grow out, resulting in his current do. A small laugh escaped his lips and he kissed her again. She was treating him like he was amazing and he hadn't even gotten started. He wanted to please her.

"Morgan." He purred, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. She shivered once again, gazing up at him as he slowly removed the cups from her breasts and discarded it. Baggy looked down at her; she was the perfect size, firm and round. He lowered his mouth and kissed between them, exhaling to warm the skin. "Morgan." He repeated, humming the name with his lips up onto her right breast. She gasped and arched into him, holding his head as he took a nipple into his mouth. He groaned at her hurried breathing and the heartbeat pounding in her chest.

"Brandon." She whispered. The name made him freeze, halting his tongue and hands on her body. Morgan shifted and Baggy shot from her, snarling.

"Who am I kiddin'?" He growled, sitting back on his knees. She shook her head in confusion, swallowing down air.

"What did—" His stomach tightened.

"You're barkin' up the wrong tree, girl. I aint Brandon." Morgan sat up and he leaned in, a swirl of anger and frustration leading his words. "I'm Baggy. I run for the Darley's and I aint gentle." She touched his face.

"I'll take whatever you'll give me." Suddenly he felt her hand on his crotch, unthreading the zipper. "I sat at the back of a classroom, dreaming about this for years." Her eyes were gleaming, like a junkie who craved a fix. "I wondered what it would be like to have your hands on me." His jeans were open and she shoved them down his hips with surprising roughness. "And after all that time, I learned one thing." Morgan flicked her tongue over his lips, kissing him hard and pulling him in with a hand on his head. Baggy groaned, shocked and enchanted with the new assertion. She caressed his tongue and grasped at the base of his spine, urging him on top of her again. He panted as she fell back on the mattress.

"What?" He murmured. She smiled, her face flushed from her forwardness.

"Waiting sucks." With those words, his hands fell to her jeans and he was desperate to remove them. He wasn't going to make her wait any longer. Morgan whined as he latched onto her breast again, working her pants down in a flurry of fingers. When he stripped her of the denim, he wasted no time ripping away the cotton panties beneath. She moaned as he trailed lower on her abdomen, separating her thighs with his palms. His eyes drifted to her arousal and his breath caught in his throat. She was gleaming and rosy, a perfect specimen of her sex.

"Goddamn." He swore, running a thumb over her slit. Morgan arched and let out a cry, fisting the sheets beneath her. Using his middle finger, he probed her opening and slid inside, instantly glossed by her body. "You want this bad." He whispered, retracting his finger slightly only to plunge in back inside. Morgan whined and dug her heels into the bed.

"You have no idea." She whimpered. He groaned and sat up, yanking his boxers down his legs. Morgan stared at his erection, sitting up and growing closer. Baggy sat back on his knees, watching with a clamped jaw and she reached out to touch him. Her fingers were warm but they electrified him all the same as she danced them over his cock. He hissed his breaths out of his nose, petting her head as she drew in towards his hips. With a slight hesitation, she opened her lips, glancing up at him before leaning forward. Then she shocked him again, sticking out her tongue to lick the length of his shaft.

"Sweet Jesus." He swore, bucking involuntarily towards her as she reached the head. She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I've never done that before." She said with a laugh. Baggy panted and bent down to her face, pulling away her wrist and covering her mouth with his. When she met his tongue, he shuddered, thinking about the tip running along his cock. His body throbbed and he swore again, pressing back over her body and laying her beneath him. Using his grip on her wrist, he guided her hand to his erection and she grasped it, making him groan with a buck of his hips. His other hand parted her knees, slipping down the soft skin of her thighs to her center. Baggy lifted his hips to align with Morgan's, looking between them as she pressed him to her folds. She whimpered as he pulsed at her entrance and he growled, curling his spine to fill her with his length.

"Oh, Christ." He cursed for a third time, pleasure rushing down his back to his hips. She heated and hugged his shaft, encasing him with creamy warmth. Within seconds of his entry, Morgan bit her lip and shut her eyes, holding onto his shoulders while he withdrew for a thrust. He was stretching her but she didn't protest his size; her body adjusting happily to his girth. As he bucked into her, Morgan let out a strangled moan, cumming deliciously under him. Baggy wanted to bathe in the feeling of her orgasm as her walls closed around him, trapping him inside of her as she contracted in waves.

"Morgan." He whispered, kissing her mouth as she rode the pleasure. "Tell me how you feel." She opened her mouth to accept his tongue and hot exhales.

"More." She purred. "I need more." Baggy flexed his back, pulling out and thrusting once again. Morgan tossed her head back, whimpering. He fought his own climax, watching her swim in ecstasy. Clearly he was delivering and he didn't want to stop. Lowering his lips to her breasts, he hungrily lapped at a nipple once more. She arched and he felt her angle against his cock, sending bolts of sensation up through his torso.

Their pace increased, Baggy breathing hard while Morgan wrapped her legs around his waist. With each thrust, they panted, holding onto each other for dear life as their bodies collided. Lust turned into need and Baggy let out a growl. He wanted to feel her cum again but his own orgasm threatened to arrive at any moment. She gazed up into his face and she saw the concentration, the restraint.

"Do it." She whispered. He let out a whoosh of air with a question's tone. She arched into him, swirling around him as he plunged inside. "Show me what you want." Baggy fought the urge to profess illogical love to her. He pulled out quickly and put his hands on her hips, lifting her from the mattress. Following his lead, Morgan allowed him to flip her over, bending her knees to lean on all fours. She moaned, pushing back to his hips in an invitation. He took her ass in his hands, biting his lip as he kneaded the flesh in his palms.

"Oh god." He entered her quickly, unable to suppress the ferocious need of his erection. Morgan turned and looked at him, whining loudly and Baggy leant down over her back, bucking into her with quick jabs. With a hand on her chest, he held her against him, kissing her shoulder.

"Baggy." She whispered. His knees turned to jello and he gripped her hip to hold himself up.

"You with me, baby?" He panted, sucking on the ridge of her spine. She nodded her head, rocking back to meet his thrusts.

"Yeah." He clamped his eyes closed, focusing his effort on the rage building in the head of his cock.

"Cum with me." He purred, trailing a hand down to her clit and rubbing in rapid circles. Morgan yelped and thrashed beneath him, the stimulation sending her into hysterics.

"Baggy, oh please. Please!" She clutched the sheets beneath her and thrust backwards, meeting him with a scream. Her body shuddered and Baggy twitched as she came around him. It was perfect. He let out a loud shout and released with a final pounding lurch. He rocked his hips, caressing Morgan's insides while she continued to spasm. After a few moments, both were reduced to loud pants, greedily swallowing air. Baggy rubbed his hands over her back, his erection softening within her.

"As good as you hoped?" He whispered, grinning proudly. During her orgasm, Morgan had collapsed her upper body, burying her face into the mattress below. He wanted to chuckle at her dreamy expression as she turned to glance up at him.

"Incredible."

* * *

><p><strong>Bear with me if there are mistakes. It's awful late.<br>Love to my faithfuls, you know who you are. =)**


End file.
